Heimerdinger
Fähigkeiten Lebensregeneration pro 5 Sekunden, welche noch 5 Sekunden nach Verlassen der Aura oder Heimerdingers Tod, anhält. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , als auch dem erhöhte Lebensregenerationswerte gewährt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = + 1 Geschützturm-Bausatz |cooldown = 1 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Heimerdinger erschafft periodisch einen Geschützturm-Bausatz, bis zu seiner maximalen Tragekapazität. |leveling = Geschützturm-Bausätze |description2 = Heimerdinger platziert einen H-28G-Evolutions-Geschützturm an der gewählten Stelle. Es können gleichzeitig bis zu 3 H-28G-Evolutions-Geschütztürme platziert sein. Jeder weitere Platzierung zerstört den ältesten H-28G-Evolutions-Geschützturm. |leveling2 = |description3 = - H-28Q-Apex-Geschützturm:}} Heimerdinger platziert einen H-28Q-Apex-Geschützturm an der gewählten Stelle, der für bis zu 8 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling3 = skaliert mit der Stufe von |description4 = Für mehr Informationen bezüglich der Geschütztürme siehe weiter unten. |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 11 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Heimerdinger entfesselt eine Welle von 5 Raketen, die zum Zielort konvergieren und darüber hinweg sich wieder auffächern bis zur maximalen Reichweite. Jede Rakete verursacht magischen Schaden am ersten getroffenen Gegner. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner können von mehreren Raketen getroffen werden, wobei nach der ersten getroffenen jede weitere nur 20 % des Schadens gegen Champions und Monster und 60 % gegen Vasallen verursacht. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = - Hextech-Raketenschwarm:}} Heimerdinger feuert 4 Raketenwellen in rascher Folge ab. |leveling3 = skaliert mit der Stufe von | }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , um individuelle Auffächerung der Raktenflugrichtung zu ermöglichen. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at the target location, dealing magic damage upon impact to all enemies and them by 35% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Enemies at of the grenade's impact are also for seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = - CH-3X-Blitzgranate:}} bounces 3 times, exploding each time at , with its increased to 80%. |leveling3 = skaliert mit der Stufe von |description4 = Enemy champions can only be damaged once per cast, but can be and multiple times if circumstances permit. |leveling4 = }}| noch nachträglich, während der Ausführungsanimation der Fähigkeit, korrigiert werden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Heimerdinger verstärkt seine nächste Basisfähigkeit, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form, modifying its damage und making it free to cast. |leveling = |description2 = After Heimerdinger has had UPGRADE!!! active for 3 seconds without using another ability, he can reactivate it to cancel the empowerment and put it on a 3-second . UPGRADE!!! only goes on its normal cooldown if Heimerdinger uses an empowered ability. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Geschütztürme H-28G-Evolutions-Geschützturm= |hp}} % AP)}} |damagemodifier = 40% increased damage from champion basic attacks |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 525 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = |attack speed}} |movespeed = Static |control = Heimerdinger's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds, and the H-28G Evolution Turret will otherwise try to focus the same target as its counterparts if they are in range. |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Basic attacks do not apply spell effects, but apply as pet damage. Beam attacks apply spell effects as an area-of-effect ability. |protection = Attacks cannot be mitigated by , , or . |abilities = ;Beam Attack The H-28G Evolution Turret spawns with 70% charge, displayed below its health bar, generates % charge per second, and an additional % per basic attack. At 100% charge, if there are targets , H-28G Evolution Turret fires a beam in their direction after a short wind-up, prioritizing enemy champions, and dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. ;Deactivation The H-28G Evolution Turret initiates an 8-second timer while Heimerdinger is . If the timer completes, it deactivates, loses all current charge, and has its . H-28G Evolution Turret instantly reactivates once Heimerdinger moves back in range. }} |-|H-28Q-Apex-Geschützturm= |hp}} % AP)}} |damagemodifier = 40% increased damage from champion basic attacks |ccresist = Immune to crowd control |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 1100 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = |attack speed}} |movespeed = Static |control = Always prioritizes attacking enemy champions if possible. |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as an area-of-effect ability. |protection = Attacks cannot be mitigated by , , , or . |abilities = ;Apex Shots H-28Q Apex Turret's basic attacks deal splash damage and affected targets by 25% for 1 second. ;Apex Beam H-28Q Apex Turret spawns with 70% charge, displayed below its health bar, and generates 20% charge with every basic attack. At 100% charge, if there are targets , H-28Q Apex Turret fires a beam in their direction after a short wind-up, prioritizing enemy champions, and dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. }} Referenzen cs:Heimerdinger en:Heimerdinger es:Heimerdinger fr:Heimerdinger pl:Heimerdinger pt-br:Heimerdinger ru:Heimerdinger zh:黑默丁格 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Champion mit Begleiter Kategorie:Mid